


Orochi

by CopperDaily



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily
Summary: Sasuke usually was good about minding his own business, especially when it came to his brother and best friend, who were in a long term relationship that he frankly wanted to know less about.But one day after they come back to the Uchiha residence after school, Sasuke overhears a conversation from the kitchen as he goes up to his room.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyyye  
> Here is a fun little one shot I wrote that has a PWP epilogue.  
> Based on baddragon.com dildo "Orochi", you should check it out. It's beautiful!

Sasuke usually was good about minding his own business, especially when it came to his brother and best friend, who were in a long term relationship that he frankly wanted to know less about.

But one day after they come back to the Uchiha residence after school, Sasuke overhears a conversation from the kitchen as he goes up to his room.

“I don’t know, it seems like a lot. Both in size and cost.” Naruto reasons.

Which catches Sasuke's attention, because it’s usually the blonde who likes to flaunt items that are gaudy and over the top, not Itachi.

“It’s for both of us. We can both use it.” Itachi replies in an even tone.

What could both of them use? There is nothing that comes to mind that Sasuke can think of.

“It’s even named? Orochi? What, that takes out half the fun! I like naming stuff!” Naruto whines in protest. “Plus it’ll remind me of that creepy biology teacher.”

Orochi? As in Yamata no Orochi? Were they looking at getting some sort of collectible? Or maybe some new pokemon came out?

“It has its own lore too.” Itachi comments and Sasuke can hear the undertone of teasing even though it's subtle.

Yeah, things were lining up with Yamata no Orochi. But what would they do with some old Japanese monster figurine? How could they both ‘use’ it?

“Stop it. That’s too much. Really? Oh god let me see.” Naruto replies and then Sasuke hears Naruto mumbling for a moment before laughing.

“God how do you find this stuff?” Naruto says with a laugh and Sasuke almost dares to look around the corner to see what they are talking about but changes his mind and heads up to his room hearing a “Fine let’s get it.” and an amused ‘hm’ from Itachi.

Sasuke almost forgets the conversation completely when one day he comes home to a non-marked package to Itachi. Then suddenly he remembers, and luckily Naruto was in tow with him again from college.

Sasuke easily swoops up the package and brings it inside, then calls for his brother to come down for it.

Sasuke gets himself and Naruto drinks when Itachi arrives, he simply looks at the package and then moves it aside easily.

“Not going to open it?” Naruto teases and begins to open his backpack, pulling out school work.

“No.” Itachi answers simply and joins the blonde at the other end of the counter, looking over the work that was brought home.

They eventually all get to work, with Itachi helping Naruto with his math homework and Japanese and the package is completely forgotten about.

Later that night they all settle in for a movie and Sasuke gets up to get drinks when he sees the package again and his curiosity piques. He quietly makes his way over to the package and grabs scissors to open it.

Feeling sly, Sasuke opens the package while the others are distracted by the loud crashes of the action movie that Naruto insisted on putting on.

But when Sasuke opens the package and pulls back the packaging and is face to face with a large dildo his stomach drops. He looks up and finds his brother looking right back at him with a devilish smirk.

“Wha- Ita- Wha-” Sasuke stammers and quickly closes the box, suddenly feeling like it's a bomb.

Naruto catches on then and turns to catch up in the situation, “Huh? What’s going on?”

“Sasuke found our Orochi before we did, dear Naruto.” Itachi explains calmly and Naruto chokes on nothing, suddenly flushing.

Sasuke flushes as well and grabs his drink and heads upstairs to sulk.

Again, Sasuke wanted to know little to nothing about his brother and best friend's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn! Just for fun and laughs between Panlock and myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Naruto comes over one day when Sasuke is out of town touring a college for his masters, just because he’s bored and Itachi extended the invitation.

He arrives around noon sucking on a lollipop he found at home. Itachi’s car is parked in the driveway and Sasuke’s gone. It seems weird to be over without Sasuke some days but Naruto enjoys the alone time he gets with his boyfriend.

He knocks quickly three times before trying the door and finding it unlocked, apparently Itachi had been waiting for him.

“Itachi?” Naruto calls out as he toes off his shoes at the front door.

“Upstairs.” his boyfriends cool voice responds from his room.

“Coming!” Naruto replies and quickly makes his way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Once upstairs though, Naruto almost drops his lollipop at the site that awaits him.

Itachi laid out on the bed, naked, laying on top of some sort of tarp like material with the dildo, Orochi, they had purchased months ago. It already looks bigger in person. The online diagram, even the 3-D model, didn’t do the thing justice. They decided to go with the signature color-pallet because it complimented the reptilian-like design. The shaft is orange and gold, and grooved with several columns that twist together. The whole thing is textured with scales down to the earthy green flared base. 

Naruto watches Itachi play with Orochi, holding it in one hand and tapping it in the palm of his other hand. It’s huge, longer than a can of soda and just as thick. It makes a solid, almost fleshy noise each time Itachi swings it into his palm and it makes Naruto’s face heat up. “Hi,” he croaks out nervously. 

“Hello Naruto dear.” Itachi replies back in a low voice that sends shivers down the blondes spine.

“I- Uh- See you have plans for us.” Naruto chokes out and looks at the dildo, amazed by its size and girth. Why did he agree to it? How was he going to fit that thing inside of him?

“More than you know,” the brunette says before beckoning the younger in further. 

“Undress” he then commands once the blonde is within reach.

Naruto wastes no time in throwing off his clothes haphazardly, and stands before the Uchiha in all his naked glory, a lollipop still hanging between his lips.

“Throw out the candy. I have something else for you to suck on.” Itachi says and motions to the dildo.

Naruto immediately tosses the candy out and feels he’s already half hard just from Itachi’s state of undress alone but the deep sultry voice he puts on makes Naruto even harder.

“Tell me-” Naruto gulps audibly, “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Such a good boy, Naruto. Come, I want you to see what I have for you.” Itachi says and pats on the bed gently.

Naruto immediately scrambles to the bed and sits on the other end of the tarp, looking into the obsidian eyes, his own blown wide open.

“See this Naruto? It’s Orochi. See this tube attached? That’s for me to pump you full of this monsters cum. Do you like it, Naruto?” Itachi asks, his voice deep but still level, still in control.

Naruto looks down at the toy and sees the tube, shivers in anticipation of his ass being filled with cum for his boyfriend. The blonde looks back to the Uchiha and nods, approving of the toy.

“You know what else Naruto? This cum is edible. So once I fill you up, I will eat this delicious cum right out of you. Are you ready to start Naruto?” Itachi asks and sits up from where he was propped on one elbow and looks at the blond seriously.

“Y-Yes. God, yes,” Naruto replies and feels his dick bounce between his legs in excitement.

“Lay down darling,” Itachi says with a sadistic looking smirk on his face as he gets up. Naruto shivers and takes the space that was previously occupied by his boyfriend.

Naruto instinctively spreads his legs and bares himself to Itachi, he’s glad that he fingered himself last night, now they won’t have to worry about prep as much.

Or maybe they will with the giant dildo sitting between them, looking intimidating.

“Good boy Naruto, when was the last time you fingered yourself?” Itachi asks.

“L-Last night.” Naruto says and flushes deeper, “Was thinking of you.”

“Hn.” Itachi replies and puts some of the cum liquid on his fingers, then he pumps Naruto a few times before trailing down to Naruto’s puckered entrance.

Naruto moans as the first two lubed fingers enter him and start to spread, but search inside of him for his prostate.

Naruto whines loudly when Itachi finds it, and continues to moan and whine as he is stimulated internally, Itachi then adds to it by rubbing on his perineum and stimulating him outwardly as well.

“Ahh, Itachi! More!” Naruto cries out and is immediately filled with another finger, Naruto groans at the warm feeling of the new stretch and pushes his body down, meeting the brunette’s rhythm.

The younger pumps himself on Itachi’s fingers and just gets used to the feeling of the three when a fourth begins to enter him.

Naruto groans and tries to relax as Itachi begins to suck and bite on his inner thigh, trying to help relax him as well. The blond then feels the pinky slide in along the other digits and groans at the new stretch.

“Ah, Itachi, it’s too-” Naruto begins to complain but is cut off.

“You got this my sweet boy. Four should be enough. Just relax.” Itachi says and then Naruto feels the sinful mouth envelop his arousal.

He feels himself tighten around the four fingers inside of him as he adjusts to the blow job, but then finds the four fingers are fine in him. If anything he feels like he can take more.

After a few minutes of stretching, Itachi pulls back and withdraws his fingers, “Ready?”

Naruto is already on the verge of cumming as is but looks down at his lover and nods, “Yes sir.”

“Yes, good boy,” the Uchiha encourages and lines the dildo up with Naruto’s gaping hole.

“Breathe in, good, now out.” Itachi commands and pushes in the dildo on the out breath, popping past the tight ring of muscle. “Ah, such a good boy.”

Naruto whimpers at the fullness and stretch of the new toy and looks down at his lover, his gaze fogged over by lust.

The brunette slowly moves the toy after waiting for the younger to adjust and makes small pumps into his lover.

The blonde immediately moans and then cries out when he feels the dildo press against his prostate.

“Ready?” Itachi asks and Naruto barely has time to look down before the dildo is spraying cum against his sensitized prostate.

Naruto cries out again and feels the dildo move more freely inside him.

“So good. You just open up for it,” the elder compliments and pushes the toy against the blond’s prostate again and this time rubs up against it and massages it with the toy’s head.

Naruto sees white and cums from the stimulation and stretch of the toy.

When he comes back down Itachi is still pumping the toy in and out of him slowly.

“Itach- I can’t-” Naruto begins to protest and close his legs up.

“You will,” the Uchiha commands and pushes on Naruto’s legs to open them up again.

Naruto whines and tries to move away from the stimulation but Itachi presses the toy into him harder now, creating a faster rhythm that is setting the blond on edge already again.

The younger barely has time to recover when suddenly the toy is cumming in him again and Naruto cries out. Naruto feels his hole is gaping around this huge toy and is sloppily oozing the cum all over the tarp that is laid out on the bed.

“Ahh!! Itachi I can’t- Ah!” Naruto cries, but Itachi pounds into him until he is cumming again in less than five minutes since his last orgasm. His dick sprays all along his stomach and chest, coating him in a second layer.

“Good boy,” the elder man compliments and slowly pulls the toy out of Naruto, and just when the blonde catches his breath he feels Itachi’s tongue circle his rim.

Naruto grabs for the sheets and whimpers uselessly as Itachi drinks the cum out of him, pressing on his cheeks to encourage more to come out.

Naruto is finally coming down from his high when Itachi pulls back and positions himself above the blond, looking down at him on all fours.

“So good,” Itachi compliments again and kisses the blond, Naruto immediately opens his mouth and accepts the filthy kiss but groans at the taste.

“Is the- the cum… flavored? Like cum?” Naruto asks and the other chuckles from above him.

“Yes,” he replies simply and then leans back to rest on his knees, “You ready to go again Naruto?”

Naruto looks down at the Uchiha with wide eyes and shakes his head no.

“But what about me, Naruto?” Itachi asks and pumps his fully erect cock a few times before lining himself up to Naruto's spent hole.

Naruto moans at the contact and overstimulation and simply nods, “Yes, Itachi, use me.”

Itachi pushes in swiftly and the younger feels his boyfriend’s head hits directly on his prostate on the first thrust.

Naruto is a whimpering mess as his boyfriend thrusts quickly and hard into him, using his hole as an abused cock sleeve.

“Good boy, yeah all that cum in you is making you nice and wet,” the Uchiha says and Naruto could swear he almost growls as he continues his brutal pace. “Want me to cum in you Naruto?” Itachi asks and the blonde whines and nods his head.

“Cum in me sir.” Naruto begs and holds onto Itachi as he is fucked senseless.

Itachi thrusts thrice more before he grunts and slams in deep, cumming on his boyfriend's prostate. The younger whines at the stimulation and his dick weakly tries to cum again but nothing comes out, his body too spent too quickly.

Itachi pulls out slowly and finds that Naruto has passed out from overstimulation and gently caresses his face before beginning to clean up.


End file.
